PIRATES!
by Okamii22
Summary: Kuri and Silver are visited by some unexpected pirates. Rated M for Lauguage!
1. Sword Fight

Hi! Well I'm not feeling well so I'll try to do this the best I can.

"Hey get ready it's about to go on!" Silver yelled.

"Did ya get the popcorn?" Kuri asked.

"Uh. Give me a sec." she said speeding away to the kitchen which was a few meter.

Edward followed her and mowed with happiness. Edward was Silver's cat that she had rescued from a cardboard box. Silver moved with Kuri because both of their parents went to Italy. Their vacation was going to be 2 years. Kuri even had an extra room in the house for her to move in.

"Hurry up it's almost starting!"

"OK, OK here's your popcorn you're **MAJESTY**!" Silver emphasized while giving her the bowl of steaming popcorn and sitting down on the couch.

They were watching Pirates of the Caribbean on the Hallmark channel. Very entertaining.

Blacky (Kuri's black cat) sat on her lap. Edward (A black cat with red on his paws and tail) sat on Silver's lap.

Bang

The cannons in the movie boomed throughout the house. It was an awesome widescreen TV with big surround sound system. Elizabeth was on the screen now.

"BURN! BURN TO HELL!" Yelled Kuri throwing a pillow at the screen.

"JUMP OFF THE PLANK YA SCURRVY DOG!" Silver said out of no where.

Kuri glared as in a stare that said 'what-the-bloody-L-.'

"That was ghetto."

"Yea, I had a piratey moment"

"I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by." Kuri recited Jack Sparrow's line.

"Now that was ghetto."

"Hey!" she yelled pulling out a plastic pirate sword. Her real one was in her bedroom, and it would be dangerous for Silver since she hadn't been use to play with it, but she had one too.

"Put your effort into in" she yelled.

Kuri was winning. The TV had Jack and Will fighting in the sword shop. They had the exact same movements as Kuri and Silver.

Edward and Blacky were watching them.

They both locked swords and Silver kicked Kuri to the couch and spilled the popcorn.

"OH, IT'S ON!!! SPILLING THE POPCORN IS CORSSING THE LINE!!!" Yelled Kuri.

"Epp."

Silver retreated to the kitchen and slipped.

Kuri aimed the sword at her throat.

"I give up."

BANG

"What was that?"

"The TV." Assured Kuri.

"But I put it on mute." Silver whispered.

Both of them tiptoed up the stairs, with Edward and Blacky at their heels.

"What if it's a-Shhhh." Interrupted Kuri.

They grabbed the cats and yelled "WE'VE GOT A LOADED CATS!!!

Running into Kuri's bedroom where the noise had come from. Into the unknown.


	2. Pirates

Kuri and Silver glanced at the 5 pirates in the room. Jack Sparrow, Hector Barbossa, Elizabeth Swann, Will Tuner, and Commodore James Norrington were standing there. They all looked at Kuri and Silver and unsheathed their swords, well except Elizabeth who just stood there hiding behind Will.

"Parlay?" Kuri mumbled dropping Blacky who ran into the next room.

Silver just walked up to them quietly looking into each of their eyes.

"Haha. I'm hallucinating." She said walking around staring at the floor.

She walked toward Commodore Norrington who still had his sword up. She stopped.

"The East Indian Company Sucks!" She yelled in front of his face and walked back.

Jack and Barbossa laughed.

"I've always wanted to do that!"

Commodore Norrington raised his sword to her neck.

"Who are you, and why did you bring us here." He asked.

"One) don't point a sword at me, Two) What I said was true, 3) I don't know how you guys got here," Silver said retreating to her room.

They looked at Kuri.

"I apologize for my friend's behavior. She a little off today after the sword fight and the popcorn spilling."

Everyone sheathed their swords. "Thank you. Now, Jack stop touching **my** sword!"

Jack stopped pocking at Kuri's sword on the wall and smiled sheepishly.

"Hold on while I check on Silver." Kuri went into the room and everyone followed.

"Nice room mate" said Jack.

Silver searching for something.

"What are you searching for?" asked Will looking about around the room.

"A camera. I need to remember this moment forever. Especially when 2 of my favorite characters are here." She said to herself. "And if any of you steals anything, I swear I will screw your life over."

"What's a Camera?"

"Here it is. Ok everyone hold still." She said holding up the camera to take a picture.

Everyone just stood their perplexed by the object in Silver's hand.

"It's not going to hurt you its just going to produce a flash. See"

Silver held up the camera to the wall and clicked the button. The flashed made the pirates and or Commodore jump back.

"K, so everyone group together and STAND STILL JACK!"

They did as they were told and the picture was taken.

Jack walked over and looked at it.

"I look good in this…thingy…can I keep it?"

"Hell No!" screamed Kuri.

Silver just stood there on the computer loading the picture.

"Aren't you going to apologize for using foul language?" asked Elizabeth looking at her with a disgusted face.

" No and…..Wait Elizabeth IS HERE!" grumbled Kuri in a I-really-wish-she-would-jump-off-a-cliff-and-get-stabbed-by-a-sharp-rock-and-die-a-painful-death- voice.

"Excuse me. What did I ever do to you?" Elizabeth walked up to her.

"Let's see. Did you ever notice that every guy you kiss in the movie dies? For example, you kissed Jack Sparrow and he was eaten by the Kraken. You kissed Commodore fluffy wig over there, He was stabbed by William Tuner. You kissed Will. He was killed by Davy Jones but was brought back by Jack Sparrow."

"You know the lass has a point" Barbossa pointed out.

"Well I never!"

"Anyone hungry?" asked Silver.

Jack quietly raised his hand.

"Follow me"

Everyone must have been hungry because they all followed Silver.

"Got any rum luv?" asked the pirate.

"No. sorry, but we have soda, better than rum by far!"

"What No RUM! HOW DO YOU LIVE?" he echoed around the house.

"Shut up! I don't want the neighbors to call the police. There old people with great hearing so try to be as quiet as all of you can!"

They went to the kitchen and Silver went into the fridge. Kuri started to pick up the popcorn.

"What year are we in?" asked James Norrington.

"2008. a lot has changed by the way. You're in Detroit, Michigan. In American." Kuri said dumping the popcorn in the trash can.

"What? 2007? American?" said Elizabeth confused.

"Oh ya. I forgot you guys are from 1700 century England or whatever."

"Hector there's some apples!" said Jack.

Silver bumped her head on the fridge.

"NO don't eat it!" she yelled.

"Why not?" he asked picking up the apple.

"Let em. I want to see what happens." Kuri laughed.

"No way I'm I going to let my second favorite character suffer the same fate as I did so long ago." She yelled.

"Aw you ruined the surprise Silver"

"Here." She switched the wax apple to a real apple and put it in Barossa's hand and walked off mumbling some thing that was like "Damn fridge."

"Such foul language" Norrington scoffed.

"Well get use to it ya twit." Kuri yelled.

Barbossa laughed.

Commodore Norrington's face was red with anger as he drew his sword.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Commodore" Will said.

Dingdong

"I'll get it." Silver said dancing across the floor.

"HIDE!" Yelled Will.

They scrambled to find hiding places except for a certain rum loving pirate.

Jack ran and got the door.

"No!"

"Ello" Silver pushed Jack aside.

"Was that Johnny Depp?" asked the Pizza guy looking inside the house from his spot.

"Uh no. That was my cousin…pretending to be Jack Sparrow…He really loves Pirates."

Jack was about to say something when Silver tied his bandana over his mouth.

"Ok. That will be $19.95"

She paid him quickly and grabbed the pizza while slamming the door.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR GIT?" Yelled Kuri to Jack.

Silver just put the pizza on the table and sighed.

Jack just put his bandana in his place and said "I was just trying to be polite darling."

"Being Polite my ASS! You're a freken pirate. No Pirate is polite unless they keep to the code!"

"How do you know about the code." asked Barbossa taking a bite out of his apple.

"WELL-"Silver clasped a hand around Kuri's mouth.

"She means the…the...Globe not code. We don't know anything about a code. Heh. Heh. No pirate is polite unless the keep to the Globe?"

Barbossa and Will looked at them suspiciously.

"Don't say anything" Silver whispered.


	3. What the

Silver went upstairs.

"Okay I know you guys and the other (Elizabeth) are edgy so you can explore as long as no one steals anything."

With that, they explored the house.

"Oi!" someone yelled.

Kuri ran in the direction of the person's voice. It was Jack.

"What is that…Thing?" he said pointing at Blacky who hissed.

"A Cat. His name is Blacky. I appreciate it if you don't call him a thing because he's very sensitive." Kuri scoffed as she picked Blacky up.

"Lass. What's this?" asked Barbossa from the living room.

She walked over to him.

"That's a TV and it's showing Pirates of the Carri, Oh NO!" She said running over to the TV and turning it off.

"Sorry it was…a bad TV."

"Miss. What in the world is this" said Commodore Norrington. Kuri sighed and ran over to the Bathroom.

He was looking at the shower head.

"That is a shower/bath ok. You can take a bath by pulling the lever up and to stop it, down. Turn it to get the different water, hot or cold."

"SPARROW!!!!" Yelled Silver.

"Bugger" Jack said to himself trying to find a place to hide.

"SPARROW YOU THIEVEING-ARGGGGGGGGGGG!" She yelled running down the stairs.

"Not good not good." He said looking around.

She ran and pinned him down. Her sword at her hip.

"WHERE IS MY NECKLACE?" She growled.

"I assure you that I didn't steal anything from you luv." He said "My hands are clean in this…figuratively." He said looking at his hands.

"I KNOW THAT YOU STOLE MY NECKLACE. IT HAD A JEWLE AND A SILVER CHAIN! HAND IT OVER!"

"Better do it Jack. Her Cutlass looks pretty eager to have it at your throat" Barbossa warned him.

"Alright, Here, last time I ever steal something from a female with a sword." He said giving her back the necklace.

She pulled Jack up.

"Next time I will not hesitate. 10 years of training swords play and fencing with Kuri and you know your ready to face a Pirate" she said swinging the neck lass at her finger and walking to Kuri.

"I'm starting to like the Lass." Jack said.

"Aye. A bit louder though"

BANG! CARSH!

"What in the Bloody Hell was that?" Jack said looking at the ceiling.

"If it's the Black Pearl up there I call dibs." Kuri said.

"How do you know—Quiet"

"Wait. I get to go first cause what ever it is, it's in my room. Pulse I've got an edgy cutlass that wants to cut something or someone." Silver said pulling out her sword.

"Violent girl aren't you." Said Commodore Norrington.

"You've got no idea Commodore fluffy hat" she said.

He blushed a bit.

Jack rolled his eyes.

Silver ran up the stairs and screamed. Everyone wanted to come up the stairs but Kuri held them back.

"She can handle it."

Silver's P.O.V.

It was Cutler Beckett looking into my draws throwing everything out of it's place.

"HELL NO!" I screamed dropping my sword.

He turned around with a surprised face and drew his sword.

"YOU PERVERT!!!!" I yelled grabbing my sword. He came at me first and I block forcing him down the stairs. The Swords clanged against each other. As soon as everyone looked at the battle they were about to draw their swords.

No one's P.O.V.

Silver made a forward stance and forced his sword to fall into her hands.

"YOU RUTHLESS, MANIPULATIVE, TREACHEROUS, PIRATE HATER!" She yelled grabbing a pillow and hitting him with it.

"OW-Stop-will you-ENOUGH!" he yelled.

"I HATE YOUR FILTHY GUTS YOU PERVERT" She yelled hitting him harder with the pillow.

Commodore Norrington held Silver back from killing his beloved Lord.

"LET GO OF ME! I FEEL THE NEED TO PUNCH HIM IN THE STOMACH!"

About this time Kuri entered the room.

"What's Beckett doing here?" she asked.

"LORD Beckett to you miss." Cutler said.

Kuri glared at him and looked at Silver who was stuggling.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked.

"THAT SUPID POMPUS SON OF A-Ok I don't care how much you hate him" interupted Kuri.

"Where did you get that foul lauguage" Cutler Beckett asked appauled by these words.

"From the world ok. Now I have some things to tell you Lord tea bags, you think that you can kill every pirate. Every person that had a P on their arm. Well If I had a P on my arm you would probley think I'm a pirate too huh. Well Mr. I'm here to prove you wrong." Silver said.

Norrington let her go and Everyone was silent.

She folded up her sleve and grabbed her sword. A quick second and she cut her arm. It had a P on it now.

"There. Now I'm a pirate now huh. So hang me." She said showing him her arm.

"You-just-cut" he said.

"OH MY GOD! BLOOD!!! I NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" screamed Silver running to the bathroom.

Blood was spilled on the floor. Kuri sighed and followed her.

"I'll help her. Don't worry."


	4. WINE ID GOOD!

Just to tell you guys. Silver's favorite Characters are 1) Jack Sparrow and 2) Barbossa.

I just wanted for Silver to mess with Jack. It's fun. Though she doesn't Love any of the characters, she thinks of them as friends. Kuri also likes Jack Sparrow because he's funny but she has a colorful language around him.

"Stupid, mother effing', cookie" Silver mumbled under her breath sitting down farther away from the people/pirates which was the kitchen table. She looked at her bandage.

"You're very ignorant you know." Cutler Beckett said.

"You're not a walk in the park either." She snapped back.

Beckett growled and looked at the Commodore.

"When are the soldiers going to come and arrest her for inflicting pain on a superior Officer?" Beckett asked Norrington.

"Sir. We are not in England. We are in a place called American in the city of Detroit, Michigan."

"Yea. That means that there is no king or queen. No one to boss us around. We are free in America. And also there is no East Indian Trading Company. They failed long ago." Kuri pointed out.

Cutler Beckett looked as if he suddley died inside. Jack and Hector chuckled a little.

"Jack, Will, and Barbossa must be the last real pirates today. They were hunted down by the Spanish. You will never see a ship like the Black Pearl today." Silver looked at Commodore Norrington, "Or the Endeavor." She said.

Everyone was silent.

"On the bright side, um...I'm going to go check if we have any thing other than soda." Kuri said.

"Like Rum?" jack asked with hopeful eyes.

"Sure…."

Everyone was still quiet.

Silver just rested her head on the counter and stared at them.

"MOTHER EFFIN!" She yelled.

Everyone was startled.

Silver laughed.

"I'll go and check on Kuri." She laughed.

"What's taking them so long?" asked Elizabeth.

"They probably deserted us." Said Will.

Laughter was heard from the garage and banging.

Kuri and Silver were straggling around with wine bottles in each hand.

"I think our friends have found the wine" Jack said walking over and grabbing the bottles.

"Ya got that right Jack Cardinal" Silver said in a very drunken tone.

"Sparrow luv."

"I said that!"

"Well, I will not degrade myself that low." Said Elizabeth putting her hands on her hips.

"Shut up!" Yelled Kuri aggravated.

Elizabeth growled and walked away to another room.

"I can't stand to be in the same room as Pirates!" Yelled Beckett.

"Ok. Follow me Lord Beckett. I will show you to your space." Silver said nicely.

He rather face death than pirates so he followed her.

Silver opened the front door and walked with Beckett outside into the middle of the cold-e-sac. (I don't know how you spell it!). Jack, Will, Commodore Norrington, Kuri, and Barbossa looked outside from the windows. Kuri's neighbors (except the old people) had kids and teenagers that were in love with Pirates of the Caribbean Characters. (By the way most of them were Teenage Girls.)

"Now I will show you to your public." She said.

He raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S LORD CUTLER BECKETT! CHAIRMEN OF THE EAST INDIAN TRADING COMPANY! HE LOOKS SO HOT!!" She yelled.

That set a chain reaction thought out the houses.

FANGIRL ATTACK!!!!

At least 20 girls came out running through out the houses and toward Beckett who just stood there, unable to move or run for his life. Silver just walked away, well wobbling, back to her house.

"Ow-Ow- Enough-ow-HELP-OW!" he yelled through the crowd.


	5. Rum da da dum

Thank you Lady Barbossa329. I will make a special chapter if you want me to. All Reviews welcome except for flames…I hate flames…Right Pirates!

Jack: Wha. Oh. I like rum.

Author: I wasn't talking around Rum!

Jack: I thought you were luv?

Author: NO!!!

Barbossa: Stop yer fighting.

Author: He started it!

Jack: No I bloody didn't!

Author: fine fine. On with the story.

Jack: so you 'er writing a story not talking about rum?

Author: -sigh-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silver closed the door and sank down.

"That was brilliant luv" Jack said.

Silver looked up dazed and said "-hick- I need to go get something" she said walking off.

Screams could be heard outside from Beckett and the girls.

Kuri was laughing and so were Will and Barbossa.

Silver came back with Kuri's dad's clothes.

"What are you doing with that?" asked Kuri questionably.

"Hold on"

She walked outside and drew her sword and pointed it at the forest.

"LOOKEY THERE! IT'S CAPTIAN JACK SPARROW!"

They sqweed and ran toward the forest leaving Beckett in a rather shocked and scarred for life state…and in his underwear. Silver made a disgusted face and handed him the clothes.

(Jack Sparrow theme playing)

"Dang it, my cell phone" yelled Silver running to the kitchen.

"Were is that music coming from?" asked Will.

"Um…my cell phone?!?!" she said picking it up from the kitchen counter.

"Hello...Hi…no….uh I can't sorry….I have some guests…..what? NO!!! YOU CAN'T! LISTEN!!!NO!!!" she yelled into the receiver. It beeped and she closed it with slowly. Silver just stood there with a feared look in her face.

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled." Jack said.

"KURI!!!" she yelled.

Kuri came running down as if there was an emergency.

"WHAT?" she asked.

"Clara and Jacke are coming! I told them that they can't but." Silver began.

"Shit!! Ok. Be calm people. We'll just pretend that it's a party. A, A pirate part/British people party but them again Clara is in love with Norrie" Kuri said fast.

"WHAT? Someone is in love with me and I never meet them? That's impossible." Norrington pointed out.

"Hey where'd Silver go?" asked Kuri.

"Said something about changing?" Will said.

"I'll go help er." Jack said walking and smiling a devious grin.

Kuri sigh and grabbed his neck collar and pulled it back.

"Nice Try."

Will and Commodore Norrington had an I-can't-believe-you-would-try-to-do-that face.

Silver came down in a big coat much like Jack's, a white shirt, a belt crossing her shirt, a sash around her hip with her cutlass, pirate boots, and a regular captain's hat to go with it. The necklace Jack almost stole was around her neck and some lace around her hands and arms.

"Trying to be a Real Pirate ay" he said.

"Yes and I'll try to talk like one too." Silver said to him.

"Try not to over do it to, like last time remember, you keep quoteing people" Kuri said walking up the stairs.

Jack was about to ask but Silver interrupted "Don't…ask"

DING DONG

"Flipper, k, everyone act like it's a party. This determines if you keep your sanity because Clara loves pirates. I really doubt that she will wear her pirate costume too."

Jack leaned against the wall, Commodore Norrington (NERVOUS) was talking with Cutler Beckett, Will was in the kitchen and Barbossa just stood next to Jack.

Silver looked at them all and sighed.

She opened the door and there stood…..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Another Cliff hanger.

Jack: 0.0 what in the bloody Hell is a cliff hanger.

Author: you leave the reader wondering and wanting more.

Jack: Just as I leave the female persuasion?

Author: 0.0 Uhhh…

Jack: .


	6. Clara and Jacke

There stood….Clara….in a…school uniform?

"Uh. Hi Clara. Nice to see you in you're…school uniform?!?!?!" Silver said in a surprised tone and opening the door to her in.

"Yea. I like to take a break once and awhile from the costume."

Just as she was about to close the door Jacke slip in. Silver didn't notice until Jacke almost touched her shoulder. She grabbed his arm and swerved him forward (basically making him fall over on the floor); she pulled out her cutlass and aimed it at him.

"Not good ay." He said getting up brushing himself off.

"Nope. Try to sound a little less audible." She said sheathing the sword.

"Oh my god! It's James!" Clara squealed running over to hug Commodore James Norrington who couldn't move.

"No, no that's um. My friend…Ja..cob...Jacob! Yea. Jacob Norris. He's the son of my one of teacher. Good 'ol Jacob Norris" Silver explained, patting James on the back.

"James Norris?" Commodore mouthed.

"They all look like people from Pirates of the Caribbean." Jacke pointed out.

"Hey Jacke. How's it going?" Kuri said walking over to him.

(My cousin made this outfit.)

Kuri was dressed in a shirt like Jack's and on the outside a white stomach corset. She had tons of pendants. Her pants went up to her knees where her boots started; they were laced. Her cutlass was tied to her hip with a ribbon.

"Good. Hey cool costume! Is this like a party?" he asked.

"Clara you should have worn it today." Silver said to Clara.

"Jacke wanted to ask you something!" Clara blurted out.

Jack raised an eyebrow is confusion.

"Oh. Well. I wanted to see if you wanted to go to the school dance Saturday?" Jacke told her blushing looking down.

Silver was silent and Jack was about to step in.

"Are you going to follow the guild lines?" she asked.

Everyone was confused.

"Yup. Kuri?" he looked at her.

Kuri tossed him a cutlass and he opened the back door.

"After you." He said bowing.

She walked through and looked back.

"Aren't you guys going to watch it'll be quick?"

They all scrambled outside and saw the lake. Kuri's backyard had a lake. It was nice too.

The trees flowing around it, the clear water (enough to see the fish), the sweet smell of fresh water. They didn't notice the fighting going on either.

Silver and Jacke were clashing swords. Silver moves were like she was dancing but Jacke was trying his hardest to bet her. He was putting all his energy into it. His moves were like a lion trying to wait for the right moment to strike at the mouse. He plunged left and she dodged to the right countering her sword to his. The metal crashed loudly as they continued.

"What is she doing?" asked Cutler Beckett.

"Oh. She's never liked boys, so they challenge her. Jacke is no exception. He liked her since Kindergarten, She didn't. So she made a deal. If he beat her in swordplay then she would allow him to take her out. That's why she asked me to train her. She's still training too. Fact is, Clara is Jacke's coach. She's barley up to Silver's level. Yup. I'm pretty good myself." Kuri explained.

"HEY! I consider myself to be up to your level!" Clara yelled.

"Would you guys shut up? I'm not in the mood to be stabbed!" Silver yelled from the fight nearly hit on the side.

Jacke jabbed forward and she ducked, raising her sword to meet his. They locked. Silver and Jacke tried to unlock but it wouldn't budge. He swerved right kicking her in the stomach. Her sword flew to the left and she stumbled back holding her stomach. He charged as she panicked to get her cutlass. Jacke blinked and she was gone. He looked left, right, up. Behind!"

"Gotcha!" she whispered in his ear. A shock ran through his spin that made him collapse onto his knees.

How did she move so fast?

"Not bad mate." Said Jack Sparrow to Jacke.

"Good. I had fun! Try to lean heaver on your attack stance." Silver said pulling him up.

"Uh. Ya Ya. Clara should train me harder next time."

(Cell Phone ringer)

Clara held on to Norrington in on arm and opened her phone on the other.

"Hello. Oh hi mom. Can't I do that later Please. But. Fine."

She let go of the Commodore and grabbed Jacke by the ear.

"Mom said that you have to go back to Aunt Marie." She dragged him to the door and before she left she said. "I'll be back Norrie, I mean Jacob!" she blew him a kiss and left.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Kuri and Silver yelled waving their hands up and down.

"I think that was the most disgusting thing I've ever witnessed." Jack said.

Norrington just twitched and went outside and screamed.

Author: So how's the chapter people?

Jack: I didn't like Jacke.

Author: Of course you didn't you get jealous easily.

Jack: No I don't!

Author: Yes you do. You always want everyone on the ship to call you Captain Jack Sparrow when Barbossa is around.

Jack: But I am Captain. My ship. I'm Captain.

Author: Jealousy gets the better in all of us.


	7. Riddles and Apples

The Night sky fell upon Kuri's house. The moon was full tonight and about to come up. It was 9:30 P.M. everyone except a few people were laying on the floor on the mattresses that Kuri set up.

"Aren't the females going to sleep." Asked Jack Sparrow. Typical.

"Not In a house with 3 pirates, one with a history of dating more women than anyone we've seen and 2 E.I.T.C. People." Kuri pointed out.

"No need to worry luv. I'll stay right were I am." He lied.

"Sure you would." Silver said.

Silver and Kuri were on the wall looking onto the visitors. Jack and Barbossa were up.

"When are we going to return to our own time lass?" Barbossa asked.

"Tomorrow, if were lucky to find a dock. Doesn't the Black Pearl sail in the Caribbean?"

"Aye, it does."

"Michigan is a long way from it though…Any way. Silver is searching for the ship now."

Silver had her laptop typing away.

"Hmmm…1700's…Captain Barbossa…Jack…mate….Isla De Muerta…EPP…Davy Jones…Back Spot…Stupid Cutler Beckett…At World's End…Locker…AH The Black Pearls Location!" She said.

"Where is it? Where's my ship?" Jack sprung up.

"You mean my ship Jack!" Barbossa told him.

"It is his ship. He kept it more than 10 years it says here." Silver said.

"Feh. What else can the thing show you? The weather." Jack scoffed.

"Yea. It can. Tomorrow is raining. " Kuri laughed at the screen.

"The Black Pearl is in an old port in….Wow! It is here in Michigan! But it's a little far."

Jack lied down.

Barbossa just tipped his hat to cover his eyes and leaned father into the wall.

"I didn't know the feather on his hat was an ostrich feather either."

You could see the smile on his face under the hat.

"Jack spent 3 days on that island too. Wonder how he got off." Kuri asked herself.

"Sea turtles mate." Jack whispered before you can hear his snoring.

"Odd how they sleep." Kuri said.

Kuri glanced over at Silver. She was asleep too, holding her sword closely mumbling about The Black Pearl.

Kuri looked at all of them and closed her eyes.

Silver opened her eyes with the sunlight as she glanced over her cousin. Her eyes widened as she saw Jack lean on Kuri.

Silver giggled and got up.

She looked about the room. The only one there was Barbossa. Sleeping.

"Commodore, Beckett, where are you?" Silver whispered.

"Having tea" Said Norrington in a normal voice.

She quietly walked over to Kitchen and saw Cutler Beckett and Commodore having tea.

"Where'd you get the tea?" she asked.

"In the cupboard. I hope you don't mind." He said.

"I don't mind. It's not mine. It's Kuri's." she said.

"Green tea though. I've never had it cold. Its tastes different." Norrington said.

"Fine. Here." she grabbed both of their tea and put it into the microwave.

"It'll be ready when it flashes." She said walking into the living room.

Jack was still leaning on Kuri. Will and Elizabeth were in Kuri's parent's room with the door closed.

She sat down and looked at the old sleeping pirate in front her slumped of the other wall. His hat going up and down. Funny to watch.

She laughed to herself. Wondering what she can do to him. She walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a red apple, a green one, and a yellow one. (By the way, yellow apples are called Granny smith apples. A fact!)

She taped a note to the floor and walked over to the other wall with a horn.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

With a startle Jack, Kuri, and Barbossa woke up loudly. When Kuri saw Jack leaning on her and she slapped him.

"What with the apples?" asked Kuri.

Barbossa looked down at the note.

Pick out of the three and you will see. The surprise that's inside of me.

"What is the meaning of this Sparrow?"

"I swear it's not me this time Hector." Jack exclaimed.

"Then who did it?"

"Not me" Kuri said.

Will and Elizabeth came out of the room yawning. Beckett and Norrington walking into the room.

"What's all the racket?" Beckett exclaimed.

"Cutler! Did you conjure this up?"

He gave the note to Beckett.

"That's not my handwriting. The ends are whisking." He said.

They all looked at Silver who was pretending to snore. Kuri took another horn and blew it in her ear.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

"WHAT? WHAT? FIRE THE CANNOS!! I SAID FIRE!!" She yelled putting on Jack's hat.

"Did you write a note?" asked Kuri.

"Huh. No. I didn't write anything except a signature in a paper in my dream. I was just about to fire on another ship too, why'd you have to interrupt it!" she said giving the hat back to him.

"Well. It must be a note from the beyond. Eat one." Kuri said to Barbossa.

Silver sat up and watched him take a bit out of the green apple.

Nothing happened.

A Yellow.

Nothing.

Red.

Nothing.

"The only surprises in those were the deliciousness!" She laughed.

He frowned.

"True." She said eating more of the Green apple.

"AW. That was the last green apple too; I was hoping you weren't going to eat it." She said crossing her arms.

"I'm going upstairs to take a bath and change. Silver you take my shift and don't let anyone pass you. I don't need to get interrupted."

"Got It Captain!" she said saluting.

"When did you ever elect her as captain?" Jack asked.

"Since the time she slammed me into her closet, basically hard enough to brake it. I was lying on the floor feeling half dead. I still can fell the force when she gets too close to me at a wall."

"This age is barbaric." Cutler Beckett said quietly.

"So was yours." Silver snapped back.

"K, so anyone want pancakes?" She asked.

Jack Raised his hand again even though he didn't know what it was.

"Elizabeth, do you want to help me?" She asked.

"Sure. I mean you don't hate me?" Elizabeth asked.

"Kuri hates you. Me, not so much."


	8. Sleepwalking Silver

After the crew ate the pancakes, Silver retreated to her wall and slumped down.

"Luv. Are you a wake? Luv?" Jack asked the sleeping girl. He turned around and made several faces to make sure she was asleep.

Jack smile deviously to himself and walked to the bathroom. Silver grabbed his collar and pulled him back.

"I just wanted to go find my compass…that I left in there. I swear I didn't know she was in there lass." He explained.

But he looked at Silver and saw that her eyes were closed but she was still moving.

"That's the treasure room…no one's allowed in there 'cept the captain. You should report to him Peterson." She said grabbing his arm and pulling him back to kitchen.

"But I am captain!" He said raising his hand.

She pushed him toward Commodore Norrington.

"I brought him to you Captain Barbossa. He was sneaking around the treasure room." She told Norrington.

Commodore James Norrington was confused.

"Miss Silver, I am not Barbossa nor am I Captain to any ship. I'm a Commodore." He said.

"Yes sir, I'll push I'm of the ship right away."

"Push? PUSH! Uh, Hector do something or Norrington it doesn't matter as long as she doesn't push me off the ship." Jack pleaded.

"We are not on a ship Sparrow." Beckett said stirring his tea calmly.

Jack was grabbed by Silver and pushed out the door. He was locked out now.

"Ready for new orders sir." She said saluting to Commodore Norrington the same way she did to Kuri a few hours ago.

Commodore Norrington smiled.

"I would take advantage of her if I were you Commodore." Beckett whispered.

"Captain we've got the girl Elizabeth. What would you like me to do with her?"

"Give her to William Turner." Will Suggested.

"Bill or Will?"

"Will."

"Aye Aye sir!" She grabbed Elizabeth and walked her to Beckett.

Will pushed Beckett and held Elizabeth fondly in his arms.

"I think she's sleep walking." Norrington told Kuri who walked into the room just now.

"She always does that you just got to play along. One time she thought she was Jack and drank down a whole bottle of wine. She wouldn't get out of bed for a week." Kuri said looking for the pancakes.

"Silver! I ORDER YOU TO WAKE UP!" yelled Barbossa.

"Yes, the fish are fine captain."

Kuri laughed a little.

"WAKE UP!" he yelled a little louder.

"Sorry, Gibbs was with some of the ladies and I told him not to. The wheel turned and I tried to grab it but it was kinda heavy so I turned the other way and I know I wasn't supposed to drive the Pearl. But I had to so it didn't go into the dock so, I'm sorry." She said hugging Commodore Norrington.

"It's alright. Um. I'm sure you didn't mean to drive the ship SAFTLY away from the dock." He said emphasizing for the Barbossa.

"Well…."

"And to think that was you she was supposed to be hugging." Kuri said laughing to herself even more.

Will and Elizabeth laughed.

Silver slumped down to the floor and lied down as if she went back to sleep.

Kuri walked up casually to Silver and picked her up. She set her down by her parent's iHome and turned on the button on Silver's ipod. It played Drink Up Me Hearties Yo Ho.

"What is that song?" asked Beckett

"Drink Up Me Hearties Yo Ho. This always wakes her up." She said bringing Jack back in.

Silver stirred in her sleep.

"Ne. Pistol…kuri….Jack…JACK! JACK!!!" She screamed.

Kuri Shook her.

"What happened?" Kuri asked.

"The most disgusting ending to a dream!" She said walking up to Jack and slapped him.

"Did you think you deserved that?" Will asked.

"Yea. I think I deserved that."

"Shift over" Silver said walking up the stairs.

"Ok so everyone get in the car to drive to Port….Lynx!" Kuri said opening the garage.

"With is this…Contraption?" Jack asked pocking the car.

"It's a car. It moves fact to get you places. Faster than ships on water ok. This car can go up to 120 miles per hour so everyone has to pack in".

Kuri was driving, Beckett was up front with her, and Jack was on the back with Silver in the middle and Barbossa on the other side. Way in the back was Will, Elizabeth, and Commodore Norrington.

"How long until we reach my ship luv?"

"How many times do I have to tell you Jack? It's MY CREW, MY SHIP!" Barbossa argued.

"NO IT'S MY SHIP!" Jack yelled.

Silver was scrunched in the middle, aggravated by them arguing.

She sighed.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUP UP OR SO HELP ME I WILL TURN THIS CAR AROUND!" Kuri yelled.

Both of them stopped.

"Thank you mom, I mean Kuri! Sorry. My fault." Silver mistaken.

Kuri glared.

"Look outside the window if you want." Silver said.

The pressure was off her when both of the pirates leaned to look outside the window.

"AIR! THANK GOD, AIR!" Silver gasped.

"Ok, All you kids. We're here." Kuri announced.

Anyone want to be a fang girl? P.M. me if you want to!


	9. The End

Ok. Before I start the rest of the story, how the pirates/British people are going to get home are by the green light/flash that happens. It allows them to go back to there own time. K. Notifying is good!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car stopped slowly and Kuri turned off the ignition. Everyone (except Beckett) slowly walked out of the car. They looked at the old dock that had an old shack by it.

Everyone was walking toward the shack. The murky water of the lake reflected that this port had not been used in a long time. Kuri was the first to approach the shack. An old bell was on the counter. Kuri dinged the bell.

DING!

An old man that had a parrot on his shoulder and had an eye patch on his eye walked over.

"How can I help you lass?" he asked in a raspy voice that had a pirate accent.

"I understand that you have a ship here. Black sails, pirate flag. The Black Pearl." She said.

"Aye, I do, what do you want with it?" he asked looking at the crew.

"By any chance, can we have it?" she asked politely.

"No." he answered simply.

Jack walked up to the counter.

"It's my ship. I sailed it in the Caribbean. Who are you to say it's yours? Savvy?"

"I bought it off a merchant and I own it now."

Barbossa walked up too.

"It is also my ship so hand it over and we won't kill ya." He said pulling out a pistol.

"I'll give it over when you pry it from me cold undead hands." He said pulling out his old pirate pistol.

Silver and Kuri walked up too and grabbed the man by his shirt.

"Listen. I really need that ship. If I don't have The Black Pearl in a matter of 5 seconds, I will throw you into the dark abyss and you will spend your life in darkness forever forced to relive your worst memories." Silver said in a serious tone.

"I, on the other had will do the same but add eternal suffering, stabbing, and burning flesh." Kuri said angrily.

Everyone was surprised and stunned.

Silver and Kuri let go of the guys shirt and he lowered his pistol.

"Well. The Pearl is out back in the lake. Take it. I don't want it." He whimpered backing away from the group.

"Good choice." Kuri said walking away to the back.

The group walked to the back of the lake. Soon a ship was in view. Its black flag waving in the air. The wood crafted perfectly. The beauty of it just stunned Kuri and Silver. When they got to it, the girls just stood there, soaking it in.

"It's-it's Beautiful." Kuri said hugging the ship.

"Uh, Kuri, I don't think you want to hug it when there was a giant spider on it." Silver said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SPIDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kuri yelled brushing off the spider on her shirt and smashing it on the ground.

"Me Ship!" Jack and Barbossa said simultaneously.

"Wait, before you guys leave, Kuri and I need to give you guys a presents!" Silver said opening a backpack.

"Oh. Gifts. I love gifts!" Jack said.

Silver handed the bag to Kuri and they both walked up to Jack.

"Here you go Jack" Kuri handed Jack a bottle of rum and Silver handed him a silver coin.

"For Commodore Norrington and Beckett." Kuri and Silver handed them some Tea boxes.

"For Will and Elizabeth" It was a necklace and cologne. (Which Will Turner questioned if he smelled.)

"For Barbossa" Kuri handed him a feather (For his funny hat) and Silver hugged him.

Couple of seconds passed.

"Uh. Silver you can let go now." Kuri said.

"Oh, sorry." She said letting go.

"OMG! IT'S JACK!!!!! AND BARBOSSA!!!" Yelled some voice.

Everyone turned around and there was a girl standing there with a notepad and pen.

"Hi! I'm Brittani (Also know as Lady Barbossa329 people!) can I have your autographs?" she asked Jack.

"What's an autograph?" whispered Jack.

Kuri explained to him and he looked happy.

"Sure Luv. I'll sigh you're…piece of parchment." He said taking her pen and signing the paper. Barbossa did the same.

"Thanks! I love you!" she said hugging Jack.

"Doesn't every one." Jack Sighed happily.

"I Love you too!" She said also hugging Barbossa.

"I love being hugged." He said.

"Guys. Isn't it going to be sunset?" Silver said

"Yes. Hoist the colors." Jack said from the Black Pearl.

Everyone walked up to the ship and it was pushed into the water were it sailed into the horizon. Many of them were waving to Kuri, Silver, and Brittani. A flash of Green and the were gone. The sun set beautifully and it seemed as if it **was the end**.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry to end it so bleakly. I wanted to write another story so I had to finish this one. Thank you Lady Barbossa329 for all the comments. They made me want to go to the computer and write another chapter just to see what you would comment. THANKS!!! .


End file.
